


Black Shorts

by SuperWhoMerLockandSpock



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: A little angst, M/M, One Shot, Smut, kinda adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoMerLockandSpock/pseuds/SuperWhoMerLockandSpock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin thinks he's going clubbing, Arthur has something to say about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Shorts

Arthur was ready to kill Merlin. Not for something he does that annoys Arthur. Oh no. This was far worse.

He was on a tirade around their shared flat in nothing but extremely short, tight, black, pleather shorts. Arthur nearly came in his pants at the sight of him.

“Arthur, have you seen my body oil anywhere? Gwaine invited me clubbing and I want to try something out.”

Arthur had, infact seen Merlin’s body oil. It was infact tucked away in his bedside stand at this very moment for when Arthur was in need of a late night wank session, but he wasn’t going to tell Merlin any of that.

“No, I haven’t.” He lied, as he readjusted the book he was reading to cover his erection. “I could have sworn that I put it in my closet.” He muttered as he continued his search through the flat. “Well you wouldn’t know where your arse was if it wasn’t attached to you.” Was Arthur’s retort.

Merlin rolled his eyes, and went to the hallway closet. Arthur pretended to not notice when he heard the telltale zip of his boots, and didn’t hear the click of the tall heels against the hardwood floor as he came back into the den.

“Alright, I’ll be out probably all night, so don’t wait up, yeah?” Merlin said, grabbing his leather jacket, and keys.   
  


Arthur glanced up from the book he wasn’t reading, and did a double take. “Not like that, you aren’t.” He said before he could think about what to say.

Merlin turned to him, “What?” Arthur swallowed around the dryness of his throat. “I said, not like that, you aren’t.”

“Who the hell do you think you are, telling me what I can and can’t wear? You’re not my mum!” Merlin yelled in anger. “No, I’m not your mum, but I am your friend. Men might get the wrong idea with that.” Merlin glared at Arthur, “What? That I’m trying to get laid? So what? It’s better than spending my evenings mooning over you!” He shouted, promptly covering his mouth when he realized exactly what he had said.

Arthur stood, “What did you just say?” He asked, slowly walking over to Merlin. “That I’m trying to get laid?” Merlin said, weakly, as Arthur made his way, closer. “No, after that.” Arthur growled, making Merlin grow hard. “It’s better than spending my evening mooning over you.”

A feral sound came from Arthur’s throat as he dipped down, and kissed Merlin, roughly. “I never thought that you would-” Arthur started, but got distracted by Merlin’s long, pale neck. Merlin let out a deep, long, “Oh!” as he backed up and hit the wall

Arthur trailed kisses down Merlin’s front until he was kneeling, mouthing the outline of Merlin’s hard prick. “Holy fuck!” Merlin exclaimed. Arthur hummed in response, and unzipped Merlin’s boots.

“Bedroom?” Arthur asked. “Oh god yes!” Was Merlin’s response, grabbing Arthur’s wrist and pulling him up, leading him to his bedroom.

Merlin pushed Arthur on his bed, and crawled ontop of him, leaning down to kiss him. His slender fingers made their way down Arthur’s pants, and wrapped around his hard cock. “Oh Jeasus fuck!” Arthur called out, lifting his hips for more. “Eager, are we?” Merlin teased, giving a few experimental tugs.

“Shirt off.” Merlin said. Arthur didn’t argue, and lifted himself up, using his well toned abs to keep himself up as he took off his shirt. “Shit, Arthur. You’re going to be the death of me.” Merlin whispered, hands stroking his torso. He bent down, and licked a nipple, smiling as the man below him gasped. “I-I’m going to be the death of you? Fuck, Merlin, please.” He said, trying to get friction on his member, but only met air.

“Do you want to fuck me, or do you want me to fuck you?” Arthur grabbed Merlin’s arse and squeezed it. “I want you to ride me like there is no tomorrow.” Merlin moaned at his words, and reached to his bedside stand for lube and condoms.

They took no time in ridding Arthur of his jeans and pants, or Merlin’s shorts. “Commando?” Arthur asked. Merlin shrugged, “I wanted to get laid, though I really wasn’t expecting this.” He said, as he poured lube on his fingers.

Merlin reached behind himself, and started to prepare his entrance. “Holy shit, Merlin!” Arthur moaned, gripping the base of his cock so he wouldn’t cum. He reached up between Merlin’s legs, and felt the stretch of the hole as Merlin finger fucked himself open.

Merlin whimpered as he pulled his fingers out and put the condom and lube on Arthur. He proceeded to guide Arthur’s erection to his entrance, and slowly slide down with little hesitation. Merlin gritted his teeth because he didn’t prep himself enough and he was moving too fast. He sat on top of Arthur, panting. Though Arthur was really glad for that, because if Merlin were to move, he wasn’t sure if he could keep himself from cummimg embarrassingly early.

When Merlin started moving, it was slow, gaining momentum as he got more comfortable.

“Merlin, Merlin… I’m… Not… Going… To…”

Arthur grabbed Merlin’s prick, and started to aggressively jerk on it. Not so much so that it caused pain for Merlin, just a lot of needed friction. “Ah! Arthur!” Merlin called, as his tunnel clenched around Arthur and white ropes of cum fell on Arthur’s stomach.

That was the end of it for Arthur, too.

Merlin fell on Arthur’s chest, panting. “That was bloody brilliant.” He said. “Why did we wait so long to do that?” He asked, nuzzling into Arthur’s neck. “Because we didn’t know that the other and the same feelings.” Was Arthur’s answer.

He rolled them over so Merlin was under him, and gently pulled out. He tied off the condom and threw it in the bin, and went to clean up.

When he returned, Merlin was on his mobile.

“Yeah, sorry mate, I just got a little… sidetracked. I won’t be joining you tonight.” There was a pause, and he went red, “Well if we did, it would be none of your business!” He said, and hung up. “Gwaine?” Arthur asked, walking over to the bed a climbing in. “He’s a wanker, and I hate him.” Merlin said defiantly, folding his arms and letting out a huff. Arthur chuckled. “Come on, let’s get some rest. Round two is going to be much better.”

 **  
**Merlin climbed into Arthur's open arms, and both of them closed their eyes, letting sleep take over.


End file.
